Making Things Right
by believable-pen
Summary: it was 2am on a cold Cardiff night and Jack and Ianto had been out on a Weevil hunt. They were asleep in Jack's bed, down in his bunker, when the younger man awoke crying out. "Shh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here, Ianto. Shh." Jack rubbed circles on the younger man's back. He kissed the top of his head and stroked away damp hair from his forehead. "Shh. It's okay now."
1. Chapter 1

**Making Things Right**

It was 2am on a cold Cardiff night and Jack and Ianto had been out on a Weevil hunt. They were sleep in Jack's bed, down in his bunker, when the younger man awoke crying out. The older man sighed, as he held the young Welshman in his arms, whispering softly to him as Ianto cried. The immortal felt helpless. Unable to keep the bad dreams his lover was having at bay, and that made him angry. He'd move the very Earth for this man, if he could.  
It was the fourth night in a row, that his lover had had a nightmare. Jack thought that Ianto had gotten over them, but he obviously hadn't, so he held him close, trying to comfort him, as his body shook from the aftermath of his nightmare.  
"Shh, it's okay. You're safe. I'm here, Ianto. Shh." Jack rubbed circles on the younger man's back. He kissed the top of his head and stroked away damp hair from his forehead. "Shh. It's okay now."  
What Jack wouldn't give for Canary Wharf never to have been destroyed. For Ianto never to have seen what the Cybermen had done to his work colleagues...to Lisa Hallet. What he wouldn't give for what happened in the Breacon's to never have been. For them never to have witnessed what one human could do to another. What he wouldn't give for a perfect world for Jones. Ianto Jones.  
What he wouldn't give.  
But then, he would never have met the beautiful Welshman now in his arms. Ianto would have had no reason to seek out the leader of Torchwood Three. No reason to ask for a job. No reason to flirt with him. To sleep with him, and Jack would now be without his beautiful Jones. Ianto Jones. That would be unthinkable.  
But still...to rid him of his nightmares, that's what Jack really wanted to do.  
"Sorry," whispered the Welshman, running a hand across his eyes, wiping tears away.  
Jack shrugged. "It's okay. I was awake."  
Ianto moved closer to his lover. "Liar."  
Jack kissed the top of his head again. "Well, almost." He pulled the sheet around them. "Same dream?"  
Ianto nodded.  
"I wish I knew how to stop it,"Jack whispered against damp hair.  
Ianto signed. "Owen said they would go...in time."  
Jack pulled him closer. "Doesn't help now though, does it?"  
"I'll be okay."  
Jack sighed. "The others won't be in until after 9. We can have a lie-in."  
"Mmm, sounds good to me."  
"Try and get back to sleep."  
"'kay."  
Ianto closed his eyes and Jack kissed his forehead.  
The Welshman was asleep in no time at all, as Jack stared up at the hole leading into his office.  
It would be so easy to just get up now and leave Ianto sleeping. Give him the whole of the small bed, instead of sharing it. But even on the odd occasion they stayed at the younger man's flat, they never used the whole of the double bed. They were locked in each others arms all night.  
Jack had plenty of paper work he could be getting on with, but he preferred to stay close to his lover. Close, so he could chase away the demons that plagued the young man's dreams, leaving him exhausted and pale. Demons that made his nights a living hell...a reminder of what happened.  
Ianto rolled over onto his side and Jack pulled him back against his chest, feeling his lover's heart beating in time with his own. Strong arms held Ianto, as they spooned. Strong hands caressed his arm. He sighed contentedly.  
Both men slept until after 7.30am. Ianto was the first into the shower and as the hot water stung his skin, Jack snaked his arms around his lover's waist.  
"Morning."  
Ianto leaned back. "Morning."  
Jack kissed the back of his neck. "How are you feeling?"  
"Yep. Fine."  
"Good."  
The kiss intensified.  
"You wanna make love?"  
Ianto grinned.  
"Is the pope catholic?"  
Ianto turned in his arms, capturing Jack's mouth with his own. His tongue glided along the older man's lips, as Jack opened his mouth.  
"Mmm..." Jack purred.  
"You like that, hmm?" asked Ianto, biting Jack's bottom lip.  
"Gods, yes! Don't stop ever stop."  
Ianto smiled, deepening the kiss. "Whatever you want," he whispered. Jack was the first man that the young Welshman had slept with, but he was a quick learner, and the immortal had tought him well.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Things Out**

After making love, Jack soaped a sponge, running it across Ianto's chest and arms, then he did the same to himself. The hot water ran down their bodies, leaving a soapy pool at their feet.  
"Best part of the shower," grinned Jack, leaning in to plant a kiss on Ianto's lips.  
The Welshman sighed. "Mmm, yes it is." He stepped back out of Jack's reach. "But we need to get dressed, Jack. The others will be here in less than half an hour, and I don't want to be caught in any compromising positions."  
Jack laughed.  
"What?"  
"I think Tosh found a few of our 'compromising positions' on CCTV tapes the other day."  
"No!" Ianto's eyes narrowed. "I thought I'd either deleted them, or put them in your lock box!"  
"I, er, may have left a couple lying around."  
"Lying around? Jack!"  
"Oh, come on, Ianto."  
Ianto grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and walked into the bedroom area. "Jack, I can't believe you'd do that!" He sighed loudly. "On second thoughts, yes I can."  
Jack feigned a pout. "Where's the harm? They know we're together." He shook his head, smiling innocently at his lover.  
"Yes, but they don't have to see us having sex!"  
Jack followed him. "It was just a coupla tapes!"  
"Just?"  
Jack raised an eyebrow, a smirk still on his face. "Sorry."  
Ianto rolled his eyes. "No, you are not sorry."  
They got dressed. Ianto was the first to climb the ladder into Jack's office above.  
"It's not as if she told the others," Jack said.  
"As far as you know."  
Jack tutted.  
"And just where are these tapes now?"  
"Back in my lock box."  
"Good." He turned, once by the door. "Coffee?"  
"As long as it's not decaf."  
This brought a smile to the Welshman's lips. "No, not decaf." He moved through the open doorway. "I've run out."  
Jack smiled, them settled himself behind his desk and picked up his pen. The 'IN' tray was full, needing his immediate attention. Taking the top piece of paper, Jack carefully read it, signed the bottom and moved it to the 'OUT' tray.  
Ianto filled the filter paper with coffee grounds from three separate bags, then added water to the top. He turned on the machine and stood back, while it worked its magic. The smell of coffee permeated through the Hub, making Jack close his eyes and take a deep breath. The aroma assaulted his scenes. Ianto chuckled to himself. He knew exactly what he was doing and he knew Jack would be salivating until he took him a mug full of the aromatic liquid; extra strong, black and in his favorite blue and white mug.  
Jack smiled as the young Welshman entered his office, steaming mug in hand.  
"Arh, just what I've been waiting for." He eyed the younger man. "I think you take pleasure in teasing me with all those delicious aromas wafting up here."  
Ianto smiled, placing the mug on the blotter before his lover. "I try my best, sir." He stepped back, smiling.  
"Mmm, yes you do, Jones. Ianto Jones."  
"Will there be anything else? I need to get down to the archives. Tosh wants me to find some files and I think it might take me a while."  
Jack shook his head. "Just make sure you're back up here by lunchtime."  
Ianto nodded and left.  
Getting back to his paperwork, Jack came to a letter, roughly written by Owen. He read through it.  
'He seems to be in a world of his own a lot of the time. His mood can change at the drop of a hat. Sleeping pills have been refused...by him, I might add. He's secretive... hope there isn't another 'LISA' lurking in the basement! He's edgy...can't stay in one portion for more than 5 minutes at a time.  
Don't know if Jack has noticed. He is shagging Tea Boy after all. Maybe he has, but hasn't said anything. Heaven forbid he upsets the little shit!'  
Jack looked up from the paper. Obviously it was not meant for him to read. Owen had more than likely mixed it in with some other papers. Jack frowned, then read on.  
'I need to give him a full medical. I know he can't catch anything from Jack, and I know he's clean, I just want to make sure he's over the whole 'Lisa' episode. First thing Tuesday morning, Jonsie and I will have a nice little chat...'  
The cog door moved back, as Owen walked into the Hub.  
"Tea Boy!"  
Jack got up from his chair and went to the door, sheet of paper in hand.  
"He's down in the archives." Jack held up the paper.  
"Shit!" Owen mumbled under his breath. "I was wondering where that got to."  
"Let's talk," said Jack, turning back into his office.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Interrogation? No! **

Owen was still mumbling to himself, as he climbed the stairs one at a time. As he stood in the doorway to the office, he leaned against the door jam. He kept his eyes on Jack, as he perched on the edge of his desk, legs crossed at the ankle. His arms folded across his chest, and a frown on his handsome face.  
"You can't tell me you didn't notice a change in him over the last week, Jack. We, all have."  
Jack sighed.  
"He shares your bed, for Christ sake!"  
"He's..."  
"What?" Owen asked, moving closer.  
"...been having nightmares again."  
"Since when?" Owen moved further into the room.  
"The passed four nights."  
"Bloody hell, Jack! You should have told me! I'm his doctor!"  
"He made me promise I wouldn't. Not yet." Jack sighed. "I was hoping he was over them. Guess I was wrong."  
"Too bloody true! "  
Jack scrubbed a hand over his face.  
Owen sighed. "I offered him sleeping pills, but he wouldn't take them."  
Jack almost smiled. "He's afraid he wouldn't be able to do his job properly."  
"If he doesn't get some sleep, he won't be!" Owen told him.  
Jack stood to his full height. "Okay. Boardroom. After lunch. You, me and Ianto. Don't tell the girls anything until we've talked to Ianto first. Agreed?"  
Owen frowned, but nodded. "Okay." Then added, "But we need to resolve this, before he becomes a liability." He turned and left the office.  
"Or collapses from exhaustion," whispered Jack.

TWTWTW

Ianto walked to the far end of the archives, where all the older files and artifacts were stored. He opened a filing cabinet that was covered in dust and cobwebs. He shivered at the thought of just how many spiders and other creepy, crawly critters were down here with him. It didn't bare thinking about. Pulling out a manila folder from the middle of the drawer, the young Welshman checked the file number off from a list he had on his PDA.  
"Y-1905-NOV-7/0854." He said aloud. "Perfect."  
Closing the drawer, he took the file back to his desk and placed it on his small desk. He looked back at his PDA and found the next location.  
"Great! Next floor down!" he muttered.  
Pocketing his PDA, Ianto headed for the stairs. Entering the archives, he switched on the light. It was still quite dark even with them on. He made his way to aisle G and counted the filing cabinets until he came to the 13th one. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Good job I'm not superstitions," he mumbled, laughing nervously.  
After collecting all the files that Tosh and Jack had requested, Ianto headed back to his desk and computer in the main archives. He seated himself at the computer keyboard and logged on. It was protocol to log files 'IN" and 'OUT" and he was a stickler for doing things by the book since Lisa. He'd learn his lesson the hard way.  
Jack had distance himself from the Welshman, after finding out he was keeping a Cyberman in the Hub - his home - believing that the only reason the younger man had started sleeping with him, was to keep his attention ON Ianto and OFF what he was up to in the basement below. He'd tried to explain his feelings to Jack after his suspension. He hadn't intended to have sex with the immortal. He hadn't intended to fall head over heels in love with him either. So the older man was weary of him, and Ianto was back to sleeping alone at his flat. But now, their relationship was back on track, and Ianto was happy again. Jack was more open about his feelings for the Welshman, something that Ianto had wanted all along.  
The second file - neatly enclosed in a large white envelope -  
was thicker than the first one. Taking it out, he closed the drawer and moved towards the next location a few aisle further down. There were three files in the same cabinet, which made it easier for Ianto, then he walked back up the stairs to his computer and logged all the files out. As his fingers moved over the keyboard, a voice in his ear, brought his head up.  
"Ianto? It's lunchtime! Get you butt up here...now!"  
Ianto rolled his yes. "Sorry, Jack. On my way."  
Pushing back his chair, Ianto logged out and turned off the lights, taking the files with him.

TWTWTW

Owen entered Jack's office. "Well, where is he?"  
Jack didn't look up from what he was doing. "On his way."  
"Right." He turned to look down into the Hub. "The girls have gone for lunch...Chinese, that okay with you?"  
Jack nodded. "Fine." He got up, rounded his desk and went to stand beside the medic. "Have you said anything to Gwen or Tosh?"  
"About Ianto? No."  
"Good."  
Right on queue, Ianto appeared by the workstations and places the files on Tosh's desk. He sorted through them, turned and smiled up at Jack.  
"I'll bring them up, shall I?"  
"After lunch," replied Jack.  
"What delights are we having today, then?"  
"Chinese," replied Owen.  
"Chopsticks?" Ianto scissored his fingers together.  
Owen glared. "Er, no!"  
Ianto smiled. "Where's your sense of adventure?"  
Owen frowned. "Shut it, Tea Boy."  
Ianto smiled and made his way to the small kitchenette that was home to the coffee machine. Firing it up, he added beans and then filled the reservoir with cold water, switching it on. The machine gurgled and spluttered, until the aroma from the beans, filled the Hub. Jack and Owen breathed it in, as Tosh and Gwen came through the cog door.  
"Mmm, smells good'" remarked Jack, closing his eyes.  
"The food or the coffee?"asked Tosh.  
"Both."  
Ianto smiled as he placed a jug of milk, sugar and cream on a round tray. (Jack had been asking for cream and sugar in his coffee over the passed few days, so he thought it best to put them both on there) He waited until the machine had done Its magic and then he placed the coffee pot on the tray as well. Carrying them up to the boardroom, Ianto placed the tray in the centre of the table and sat down with the rest of the team.  
After they had eaten, Gwen and Tosh got a look from Jack that said 'Please leave...now!' They got up and left the three men to it.  
"I wonder what that's all about," said Gwen.  
Tosh just shrugged.  
Back in the boardroom, Ianto pushed his chair back.  
"Sit down, Ianto. We need to talk." Jack informed him.  
Ianto's eyes narrowed, as he sat down again. He looked from Owen to Jack.  
"Why do I feel like this is going to turn into an interrogation?"  
"Interrogation? No way! We just want to talk." Jack reassured him.  
"Right." He sighed loudly.  
Owen looked from Jack to Ianto. "Jack says you've been having nightmares again."  
Ianto rolled his eyes. "You promised," this to Jack.  
Owen leaned his elbows on the table. "Jack found a note I wrote to myself about you. I noted you were some what moody..."  
"Moody?" Interrupted the Welshman.  
"Yeah and preoccupied."  
"Right. Fine. Let's lock me away and feed me full of drugs then, shall we?"  
"Ianto..."  
"I lived through Canary Wharf. Hundreds died. They were mutilated. Turned into..." He looked at Jack. "monsters!" He shook his head and stood up. " So forgive me if I can't wipe that memory from my brain. Maybe you should retcon me!" He walked towards then door. "Now excuse me, but I have work to do." He walked out of the boardroom.  
Jack called after him. "Ianto, wait!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Is There A Solution?**

Ianto went down to the archives, trying to busy himself in his work. He knew Jack of old and the older man wouldn't rest until he'd talked it through with him.  
Ianto collated paperwork, did photocopies and filed artifacts until his head began to spin. He was so engrossed in what he was doing, that he didn't notice Jack standing at the end of his desk, arms folded, jaw set.  
"Ianto? We need to talk." He sighed at the look on his lover's face. "Please." Begged Jack.  
Ianto almost jumped at the sound of his own voice. "No, we don't." It was louder than he'd intended.  
"Ianto!"  
The younger man sighed. "I have work to do, so if you'll excuse me..."  
Jack grabbed him by the arm. He realized his mistake straight away. Ianto pulled his arm free and glared at the older man .  
"Don't! Just...don't. Not now, Jack."  
Jack sighed heavily. "You can't keep acting like nothing's happening with you!"  
Ianto swung round, making Jack step back. "You promised! You lied to me!"  
"Oh, come on! Owen knew there was something wrong. They all do!"  
"All?"  
Jack moved forward again. "Let Owen help."  
"I don't need help."  
"Yeah, you do."  
Ianto walked back down to a row of old filing cabinets. "Just...leave me alone, Jack." Then he added, "Please?"  
"I want to help, Ianto."  
"Then just go and let me get on, yeah?"  
Admitting defeat for now, Jack left.  
Ianto ran a trembling hand through his hair. Closing his eyes, he tried to stem the flow of tears that he knew were threatening to fall. A single drop rolled down his left cheek, as he brushes it away with his thumb. He hated how Jack made him feel so out of control. He hated how weak he became. But he knew this wasn't the end of it. Jack didn't give up that easily. That was just round one.

TWTWTW

Jack went down to the autopsy bay where Owen was working on the body of a young Weevil.  
"Any luck?" asked the medic.  
Jack shook his head.  
"Digging' his heels in."  
"Yeah." Jack nodded at the body. "Know how she died yet?"  
Owen waved a gloved hand in the air. "Not a clue."  
Jack walked toward the stairs leading to his office. "Keep me in the frame."  
"Yep, and you, me, with Tea Boy, yeah?"  
Jack just nodded.  
Once in his office, Jack sat behind his desk. The paperwork was still in his 'IN' tray. He sighed, leaned forward on his elbows and peered at the top sheet of paper. It was a requisition sheet from Ianto. Jack picked it up and looked at it. It was for medical and stationary supplies. Jack smiled at the meticulous handwriting. The attention to detail, that could only be Ianto Jones. Looking through the list, he made a few alterations and additions, signed it and put it to one side. Ianto liked to have it straight back after getting it signed, that way, it didn't go astray.  
Ianto Jones...what a man! Beautiful to look at. Those Welsh vowels just rolled off his tongue. He was never late and he looked damn sexy in a three piece suit. Everything about him, drove the immortal crazy with desire.

TWTWTW

Owen finished his autopsy and sat at his workstation to write out his report. It was just about now, that he needed Ianto to help him. He shook his head, a wry smile on his face.  
'He can be a right pain in the arse when he puts his mind to it' he thought. 'But it can't be easy, livin' with those memories. Glad I was there after it happened' He looked up at Jack's office. 'I'm just glad he's got Jack to confide in' He put his feet up on the desk, found his Game Boy and started to play a game. Soon he was so involved in what he was doing, that he didn't notice Gwen standing beside him.  
"Busy, are we?" she asked, frowning.  
Owen didn't look up. "Yes, so if it isn't life threatening...go away, Cooper."  
"Charmin', that is."  
Owen frowned, putting his Game Boy down. "Okay. What?"  
"How's Ianto?"  
Owen shrugged. "Search me. He's tighter than a ducks arse, if you ask me."  
Gwen looked up towards Jack's office. "I thought Jack might know."  
He shrugged. "Yeah, well."  
Gwen frowned. "They're okay, aren't they?"  
"They're still shaggin', if that's what you mean."  
"Right."  
Owen eyed her for a few seconds. "You've got no chance, Cooper."  
"I don't know what you're on about."  
"Right." He laughed, picked up his Game Boy and carried on playing.

TWTWTW

Ianto sat at his computer and brought up his personal e-mail address. He sighed and started to compose a note to Jack...

'Jack, I'm sorry I'm being such a pain, I really don't mean to be. I...just can't share these nightmares with everyone. I know, Owen is part of the team and I should talk to him. But you know me, Jack... tight lipped. I keep it all bottled up inside. It's inbreed, I'm afraid. Tad beat it into me. But I told you about him, didn't I. If you want to talk...just us, no one else...then I will. Dinner tonight at mine, aye?  
I hate when we have 'words'. I'm sorry.  
Will be up to make coffee in twenty minutes...  
Love you, Ianto x'

He read through what he'd written then pressed 'Send'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack Knows Best**

JACK KNOWS BEST

Owen looked up at Jack's office and wondered if the Captain had managed to get Ianto to talk to him about his nightmares. He knew that Jack had a way with the younger man. 'That was an understatement' thought Owen. 'They were shagging' But Owen was sure that the problem could be resolved...with a little time and patience. He wondered what Ianto was afraid of. Surely not sharing his feelings with the medic. Probably something to do with guilt. Guilt at not being able to save Lisa. Guilt that he'd betrayed his colleagues. But worst of all, that he'd betrayed Jack. There was chemistry between them from the get-go.  
Owen walked back to the autopsy bay and finished cleaning off the table. Then he went up to his workstation and turned on the computer.  
Owen believed that all men were equal...in a relative kind of way. He trusted in Jack and this made him want to follow the immortal into hell and back if needs be...he also kind of trusted the Welshman, though not as much. Putting his feet up on the desk, Owen settled back and began to play with his Game Boy; having now forgotten what he'd turned on the computer for. This was not lost on Gwen, who had been watching Jack's office with interest and an arched eyebrow.  
"So," she started, moving to stand by Owen. "What's goin' on up there, then?" She inclined her head towards the office above, and smiled.  
Owen struggled. "Beats me." He twisted the joystick to one side and then the other. "Owww! Shit, I'm toast!"  
"I'll go and ask Jack then, shall I?"  
"Leave it, Cooper!"  
"Then tell me what's going on!"  
"I said, leave it!"  
Gwen stormed off, giving Toshiko a knowing look.  
The Japanese women smiled and looked at Owen. He shrugged again and got on with his game.

TWTWTW

After climbing the stairs to the office, Ianto placed the coffee mug on Jack's blotter and sat in the chair opposite him. "I'm sorry about earlier," he began. "You caught me off guard."  
Jack smiled, taking a sip of coffee before speaking. "It's okay. I do understand." He smiled at his lover, taking another sip.  
"You know how hard it was for me to talk to you about it. Talk at all, actually." He began to wring his hands. "Sometimes it's...it's like it happened yesterday."  
"That's because of the dreams."  
Ianto nodded. "I know I need to talk to Owen about them. I know that. It's just...it's so hard." A tear slid down his face.  
Jack was beside his lover in a heartbeat, his arms around him, hand rubbing circles on his back. "It's okay. I'm here." He kissed the top of the younger man's head. "It'll be fine, you'll see."  
Ianto nodded against his shoulder.  
Jack held Ianto at arms length. "Why don't you go home, have a nice hot shower and relax. You look beat."  
"Mmm, sounds good. I might just take you up on the offer."  
Jack leaned in and kissed perfectly formed lips. "Go."  
Ianto stood up and walked to the door. He looked down into the Hub at his colleagues below. "What about them?"  
"Let me worry about that. Now, scoot!"  
Jack watched him leave, then walked to the door, hands shoved into his trouser pockets. He watched as Ianto collected his coat and walked through the cog door. Gwen was watching Jack, watching Ianto. Their eyes met for an instant, before Jack looked away. Gwen huffed and sat down at her desk.

TWTWTW

Ianto got undressed and wondered into the bathroom naked. He switched on the showed and stood under the streaming hot water. Once this was done, he dried himself off and walked into his bedroom. Grabbing a comfy pair of sweat pants from a chair in the corner, the young Welshman pulled back the duvet and got into bed. He looked at the clock; 3.48pm. By 4.18pm he was sound asleep. As he slept, his nightmare took over...

'How could you! I thought you loved me!'  
'I did...I do...'  
'You let him shoot me!'  
'I-I couldn't help you. I'm sorry'  
'And now you're with him! Another man! I despise you!'  
'It-it's complicated. It's him. Only him'

Ianto twisted and turned, getting tangled in the duvet. "No! Lisa!"

'Did you ever really love me, Ianto? Not the way you love him, that's for sure'  
'Did...do. Lisa, please...'  
'How could you let him...God, it's disgusting!'  
'I love him'  
'Huh!'

Ianto woke up crying, his body covered in sweat. He sat up and looked around. He was glad that Jack hadn't popped by to see that he was taking things easy, like he was told to.  
Jack ran a shaky hand over his face, as he stood in Ianto's living room. He'd entered through the front door just before Ianto had called out. He waited until he heard the younger man's breathing settle, before entering the bedroom. Ianto's eyes opened wide on seeing him.  
"How-how long have you been out there?"  
"Long enough," said Jack. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Another nightmare?"  
Ianto nodded. "But...it was different. Lisa was...Lisa. She...she said I was...disgusting, Being with another man. Letting you...you know..." He looked away, feeling his cheeks flame.  
"Make love to you?"  
Ianto nodded, not looking at Jack.  
Jack sighed aloud. "She can't hurt you, Ianto. But these nightmares have to be talked about. We need to get you through this. It's wearing you down. I can seen that, so can the others."  
Ianto looked at his lover. "And it isn't helping you, either."  
Jack took his hand in both of his. "I'm not worried about me."  
Ianto smiled. "You never do."  
"In the morning, we'll talk to Owen, see what he thinks."  
Ianto nodded in agreement. "Are you going back to the Hub now?"  
Jack shook his head. "Not if you want me to stay here."  
"Yes, that's what I want."  
"Think you can stand another shower?"  
Ianto just smiled, throwing back the covers.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Jack Takes Charge**

As Jack sat at his desk, his eyes drifted to his computer screen. He saw the icon come up for 'MAIL'. Clicking on the icon, he opened the e-mail. He leaned forward as he read it, running a hand through his hair. It brought a sad smile to his face, as he tapped the keys with a reply.

'Ianto, thanks for the e-mail. I know how hard it is for you to open up to others, but we just want to help xx  
Dinner at yours sounds perfect. We can order in and work things through, just the two of us.  
See you in twenty minutes and counting. Can't wait!  
Love you, too.  
Jack xx'

Jack hit the 'SEND' key and leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. He felt as if he were now getting somewhere with his Welshman.  
'I can't wait for tonight!' he thought.  
Getting back to the paperwork, Jack signed off another couple of requisitions, a report from Tosh on her latest computer program and an autopsy report from Owen on an unfortunate alien, called a Janiklan, that had found itself under the wheels of a bus a few nights before.  
Jack was out on one of his 'walks' when the alien came through the Rift and got itself run over. Jack quickly and quietly informed Owen and Ianto, who brought the SUV so they could take the body away before anyone saw it. Jack stayed to give the driver a stiff drink and a retcon tablet, making him forget. There had been little, if no damage to the bus and it had been empty at the time.

TWTWTW

Ianto closes down his computer, switched off the lights and made his way back up to main Hub. His stomach had butterflies flying around in it and he felt a little lightheaded. Silly really, he was only going up to see Jack. But the immortal was coming to his flat later for dinner...even if they were only ordering takeaway, he was excited. Jack had been to his flat before, of course, but Ianto was hoping that he might decide to move in with him, now their relationship was going so well.  
'Mmm, maybe he thinks I'm a bit of a liability at the moment' Ianto thought, as he entered the small kitchen and put the coffee machine on. 'I need to get over these bloody nightmares! Four nights in a row! Shit!'  
The coffee machine had finished and he was still daydreaming. Tosh came up behind him, making him jump.  
"Sorry, but you were miles away," she told him.  
He smiled nervously. "Yes. In a world of my own. Better get the coffee round, before I have a mutiny on my hands."  
"You take Jack's. I'll take the rest."  
"Are you sure?"  
The Japanese woman nodded. "Go on."  
"Thanks."  
Ianto filled Jack's favorite mug with steaming hot coffee and took it up to his office. Jack looked up, as he walked through the door, giving his lover a breathtaking smile.  
"Arh! Just what I need."  
Ianto put the mug on Jack's blotter and sat in the seat opposite him.  
"I'm...sorry about earlier." He looked at his hands. "You caught me off guard."  
"It's okay."  
Ianto smiled, relieved. "I know I need to talk about it. I do know that."  
Jack just smiled.  
"It's just," he sighed. "It was hard enough, talking to you about it."  
"It'll get easier, I promise. "I know Owen wants to help. I know I have to talk about it...about Lisa." He shook his head. "But sometimes, it still feels like it happened yesterday."  
"That's because of the nightmares."  
Ianto began to wring his hands. "They're different... from the others. Lisa...she...comes back...as Lisa." He looked at Jack. "She said I betrayed her...with you." A tear slid down his face.  
Jack was out of his seat and pulling his lover into his arms in a heartbeat.  
" I... I did love...her." He sodded against Jack's shoulder. "I did."  
"I know." He rubbed Ianto's back. Kissed his forehead. "And so did she."  
Ianto tilted his head back so he could look into Jack's eyes. "She did. I...wanted to marry her."  
Jack smiled, holding him tighter. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see. Owen and I can help. If you'll let us."  
Ianto nodded straight away. "Yes."

TBC


	7. A New Beginning

A New Beginning?

Early the next morning, Ianto got up after they'd made love and showered ready to make them both breakfast. Jack watched from the breakfast bar, as his lover made toast with perfectly cooked poached eggs on top. The smell permeated through the flat and Jack's heart swelled with love and pride for the Welshman. Although he had to admit, he never told his lover enough, how he really felt about him. He had to remedy that. Especially after the last nightmare.  
"Smells good," said the immortal.  
"Are you hungry? I can do extra toast. Maybe more eggs..." He turned back to the bread bin.  
Jack smiled, shaking his head. "No, I think that'll do." He inclined his head towards the plate Ianto had placing before him. "It looks delicious. Thanks."  
Ianto smiled, seating himself opposite his lover. "You're welcome." He took a breath "I thought...maybe we could have that chat with Owen this morning, over a cup of coffee." He looked Jack in the eye. "If that's okay with you."  
Jack relaxed. "It's more than okay. It's brilliant!"  
Ianto smiled. "Good." He picked up his knife and fork. "So, what'll we talk about now?"  
Jack chuckled. "Naked hide 'n' seek?"  
"Really, Jack!"  
Jack laughed. "You did ask."  
Ianto shook his head fondly. "Yes I did. How remiss of me."  
"Or, we could just do it!"  
"Sex! Now!"  
"No, Ianto! Play naked hide 'n' seek!" Jack laughed heartily.  
"Same thing to you! We always end up having sex!"  
"I never hear you complaining."  
Ianto shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm showered and dressed. No more shenanigans until we get to the Hub!"  
Jack closed his eyes, a dreamy look coming over his face "Oh, bliss! I can't wait!"  
"Jack! You're incouragable!"  
Jack grinned wolfishly, chewing on a slice of toast. "Yeah, and don't you just love me for it!"  
Both men stopped laughing. They just looked at each other.  
Jack cleared his throat. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." He shook his head. "Hell, yes I did!"  
Ianto smiled shyly. "It's okay, Jack, I know what you mean." He swallowed. "I love you, too, but I don't kid myself that you'll still be with me until I draw my pension. If I live that long." He laughed. "I won't hold you to anything you might say in the heat of passion, either." He looked away.  
"I...don't tell you often enough...if at all. I do love you, Ianto Jones."  
Ianto blushed in spite of himself. "I know."  
Jack leaned a hand across the breakfast bar and Ianto took it. "I sure hope so."  
The moment was lost, as the door bell went. Ianto frowned, got up and answered it.  
'Morning," said Owen, stepping inside. "I brought donuts." He waved the paper bag at him.  
"Owen?" Ianto frowned. "Did we...arrange to meet?"  
Owen then waved the bag at Jack, as he entered the kitchen. "Nah, I was just passing." He lied.  
"Just passing? Right," said Ianto, eyeing Jack suspiciously.  
Jack shrugged, then held his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me."  
"Nah, it was my idea, not his. I knew Jack would spend the night and hoped he'd talked you into spillin' the beans about your nightmares, that's all."  
Ianto sat down, as Jack continued to eat. "It so happens, I do have a brain and I made up my own mind! We're going into the Hub and then we can have that talk."  
"We can always do it here," suggested Owen. "No time like the present." He smiled.  
Jack eyed Ianto, but didn't say anything. He wanted it to be his lover's decision.  
Ianto picked up on this and shrugged. "Fine. Fine. Yep, why not. I'm...ready." He put down the fork he'd picked up and stood. "The lounge then, is it?"  
Owen looked at Jack, who, in turn, looked at the Welshman. "Yep, that'll be more comfortable," he told the younger man.  
Jack stood.  
"Finish your breakfast!" Ordered Ianto.  
Jack swallowed hard. "I'm coming, too." He stood up, pushing back the chair, making an awful escaping noise that grated on the young Welshman's nerves.  
Ianto huffed out a breath. "Fine!" He stormed off into the lounge, followed by Owen and then Jack.  
Jack caught him up, taking hold of his arm. "You said you wanted to do this!"  
Ianto pulled away. "But I didn't know it would be in my own home!" He turned to glare at Owen. Owen shook his head. "Does it really matter where we do this?"  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does!" Came the quick reply.  
Jack frowned, then ran a hand through his hair. "Then we'll do it at the Hub!"  
Into took a deep breath. "I've changed my mind." He picked his jacket up off the back of the chair. "I need to get to work...lots to do this morning." He moved towards the front door.  
"Ianto!" began Jack. But Ianto wasn't listening.  
"I can't talk now, Jack. Later, yeah?" Then he was gone.

TBC


End file.
